La academia Militar de Konoha
by alberto-M
Summary: En la Academia Militar, pueden surgir conspiraciones y mentiras. Adentremonos en sus terrenos para vivir una aventura inolvidable.


**Aquí voy con otro fic. esta vez un reto y a la vez regalo para TemariAckerman06, espero te guste.**

**Naruto no me pertenece, y este fic participa en el reto "Parejas crack" del foro "Aldea oculta entre las Hojas"**

* * *

><p>La Academia Militar, un enorme lugar para entrenar a los Shinobis en cuanto forman un equipo. Creado por Senju Tobirama hace ya décadas, una ampliación de la Academia normal y cuyo lugar está en la frontera entre Suna y Konoha.<p>

Konoha y Suna son aliados en el mundo shinobi, pero una chispa puede empezar una guerra entre las aldeas, provocar una guerra mundial Shinobi en el que todas las aldeas acabarían involucradas, y muchas muertes se producirían.

Por eso, como misión especial, Uchiha Obito se había infiltrado en la academia militar para averiguar quien era el que iría a empezar un ataque que desencadenaría en la guerra, dados los rumores existentes en los bajos fondos.

—Así que esta es la academia —dice Obito mirando la academia y repasando lo que tiene que hacer: infiltrarse como alumno nuevo gracias al jutsu del Cambio Pasado—. Empieza la operación —Obito hace sellos y todo su cuerpo empieza a cambiar, haciéndose mas pequeño y ocultando las marcas de su rostro. Cuando tiene la imagen de cuando tenía dieciocho años, exactamente la misma imagen de cuando tenía dieciséis pero mas alto y con el pelo mas largo, Obito se coloca sus antiguos goofles—. Perfecto, sólo unos pocos senseis fueron para la academia militar para entrenarnos, va a ser muy fácil estar por aquí —entra en la academia Militar, observando todo hasta que escucha una voz detras suyo.

—Vaya, un alumno nuevo —dice una mujer rubia y de alta coleta cerca de Obito, lo mira de arriba abajo con una sonrisa—. Y nada mal, por lo que veo —la mujer se acerca seductóramente hacia Obito—. Mi nombre es Yamanaka Ino, ¿y el tuyo?

—Obito. Uchiha Obito.

—¿Uchiha? Vaya, es casualidad que otros Uchiha esten aquí. Bueno, Obito, si tienes dudas sobre que hacer aqui, y a donde ir... —Ino se acerca a su oído—. Sólo búscame —susurra sensualmente, se aleja con una sonrisa en su rostro y después le hace un gesto con el dedo para que le siga—. ¿Te matriculaste para tercero, no? —Obito asiente—. Bien, acompáñame —Obito acompaña a Ino por los pasillos de la academia.

—Será interesante mi estancia aquí.

—Y que lo digas. Aquí dependiendo de la edad estamos clasificados por clases. Entre catorce y quince años, vas a primero; entre dieciséis y diecisiete años vas a segundo; y finalmente de dieciocho o más vas a Tercero. Aparte de las batallas de entrenamiento, se aprende más sobre historia, geografía del mundo ninja, incluso en algunas clases están los profesores para aprender sobre un Jutsu especifico.

Obito se dirige a la clase de Tercero junto con Ino. Observa detenidamente el lugar, con los pasillos de color gris y una puerta de madera.

—Adiós Obito, nos veremos mas tarde —dice Ino sonriendo con coquetería y va a su asiento, Obito observa a una mujer de su misma "edad" y con coletas. La conocía sólo de diversas noticias de Suna, Sabaku no Temari.

—Hola —dice Obito sonriendo y colocándose frente a Temari, quien algo sorprendida le mira para después sonreír.

—Hola. Mi nombre es Sabaku no Temari.

—El mío es Uchiha Obito... ¿Ocurre algo? —le pregunta Obito mientras Temari abre los ojos asombrada.

—*Shisui, Itachi, Sasuke y ahora Obito... Deben pensar seriamente en llamarlo Academia Militar Uchiha. ¡Por Dios, si se reproducen como conejos en celo!* Nada nada, es sólo que he conocido a mucha familia tuya antes de venir aquí —al decir esto un hombre de pelo largo y negro entra por la puerta, mostrando un monstruoso chakra, tal es la cantidad que todo el mundo se calla. El hombre coloca su maletín en la mesa.

—Escuchadme bien, mi nombre es Uchiha Madara, y seré vuestro profesor —dice Madara mirando uno a uno a todos los alumnos. Obito observa como a Temari se le queda la boca abierta.

—Sé de alguien que ahora estaría alucinando —dice Obito riéndose.

—Creí que sería más viejo, ¿cómo es posible que se vea como cuando luchó contra Hashirama? —se pregunta Kankurō. Obito sonrie, pues él sabe cosas que nadie más sabe: Madara se quedó en Konoha viendo que podría ser mejor para el Tsuki no me Keikaku que irse. Adoptó a un chico huérfano al que entrenó para que sea su subordinado, y Madara había simulado la muerte de Obito para que olviden con el paso de los años a ese niño de pocos meses. Y durante su entrenamiento con Obito ha usado el jutsu del Pasado Perpetuo para estar joven y así burlar a la muerte una vez más.

—Escuchadme bien, por mucho que seamos autoridad y por mucho que conozcamos el Kage Bunshin a veces es necesario a otras personas para evitar... Actitudes innecesarias de los alumnos presentes. Por lo tanto, entre todos los profesores decidimos nombrar a un Presidente y Vicepresidente del Consejo estudiantil de cada curso que evite que se produzcan faltas de asistencias, graves acciones contra alumnos o incluso ataques que pueden suponerle al alumno castigado algo peor que la muerte.

El tono usado por Madara hizo que el miedo empiece a recorrer la columna vertebral de todos los presentes, excepto en el de Obito aunque lo fingía para por si acaso. Entonces, como si fuera una votación cualquiera, se debía escribir en una hoja a todos los que se presentaron para el puesto de presidente: Temari, Obito, Shino, Ino y Shisui. Al terminar de contar los votos, los resultados aparecen.

Temari presidenta, y Obito vicepresidente.

—Soy... ¡Soy el Vicepresidente! ¡Si, toma! —grita Obito con una sonrisa, actuando. Temari sonríe y felicita a Obito.

—Bien hecho, Obito.

—Gracias Temari.

Obito sonríe cuando Temari le felicita por su nuevo puesto, luego Obito mira a Madara y le agradece el elegirlo para el puesto, aun sabiendo que el Uchiha había amañado los resultados. Sus labios se mueven levemente, sin hacer sonido pero Obito con su Sharingan los lee claramente: No me falles, Obito. Obito se aleja hablando con normalidad con Temari. Ninguno se dio cuenta de cierto chico con anteojos que vigilaba a Obito, una suave y malvada sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

—Creíste poder engañarnos a todod, ¿eh, Obito-kun? Menuda cara pondrás luego.

OoooOoooO

Durante los próximos días Obito y Temari hablaron, debatieron sobre las diferentes clases que planearon junto a los sensei, Temari tuvo que aguantar las tonterías infantiles de Obito... Se habían convertido, a pesar de sus diferentes personalidades, en grandes amigos.

Un día, Temari anda por los pasillos en búsqueda del nuevo alumno que vino hace escasos dos días para enseñarle las instalaciones, cuando observa a Obito, iba a saludarlo pero éste se va por la esquina sin darse cuenta de su presencia.

—*¿Qué le pasa? Normalmente no se le ve tan serio*

Con ese pensamiento en mente, decide seguirlo, si escondía algo ella debía saberlo.

Obito sale de la Academia militar hacia un búnker creado por ninjas afines a la aldea de Konoha. El búnker tiene forma de media circunferencia y una puerta metálica. Temari observa cómo Obito se coloca una extraña mascara naranja y se filtraba por la puerta, cosa que alarma y extraña a Temari.

—*¿Desde cuando sabe hacer algo así?* —piensa Temari acercándose a la puerta. La toca intentando abrirla, pero teme que el ruido haga alertar a Obito y quien sabe quienes estaban dentro—. Kuchiyose no jutsu —activa un sello de invocación y una comadreja con guadaña aparece del humo—. Sin hacer ruido —Kamatari asiente y con un rápido movimiento corta en dos la puerta. Las dos mitades caen hacia Temari, quien crea un minitornado que la rodea, ralentizando las mitades hasta que caen al suelo sin ruido. Deshaciendo la invocación, Temari entra sin hacer ruido, ya idearía la manera de huir sin dejar rastro de su presencia.

Temari sigue andando hasta ver una fina luz. Se acerca a la luz y, escondida, observa a Obito. A su derecha: los criminales Pain, Konan, Kisame y, para su sorpresa, Itachi, quien desapareció tras el ataque fallido a los Uchiha. A la izquierda: Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori y Deidara. Zetsu estaba sentado enfrente de todos.

—*Akatsuki... ¿Qué clase de relación tiene Obito con ellos?*

—Empieza la reunión de Akatsuki —dice seriamente Pain—. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer con Iwagakure?

—Recomiendo ir por el aire, preparar un enorme C3 y convertir parte de la región de la Tierra en un enorme cráter de arte. ¡Bum, trozos y trozos de ninjas por donde miren! —grita Deidara con una sonrisa.

—¡Hay que sacrificarlos, yo quiero sacrificarlos a Jashin-sama! —grita Hidan con una sonrisa psicótica—. Dejadme al anciano a mi, un alma tan fuerte será un manjar digno de la grandeza de Jashin-sama.

—Un idiota como tú no va a poder hacer nada contra el Tsuchikage. Menos podría con un Jonin —dice Kakuzu cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Vete a la mierda Kakuzu! —grita Hidan acercando peligrosamente las púas de su guadaña al rostro de su compañero. Kakuzu ni se inmuta.

—Solo digo la verdad, y tú lo sabes o no te pondrías así.

—Avaro del demonio, te voy a... —dice Hidan listo para atacar, pero el enorme chakra de Pain les hace parar.

—Itachi-san y yo podríamos adelantarnos, dejar fuera de combate a los que nos enfrenten e incluso darle pelea al Tsuchikage —dice Kisame mostrando sus dientes.

—El pescado dice de adelantarse, si llamaría la atención a doscientos metros Jum.

—Deidara, ¿es que no vas a callarte? —pregunta Sasori mirando a Deidara.

—Maestro, sabe que sólo yo tengo razón en todo.

—Te equivocas, no tienes razón en lo que de verdad es el arte.

—¿Acaso la niña sabe que es eso del arte? —se burla Hidan, Deidara prepara una araña de arcilla explosiva.

—¡Hidan, maldito idiota jum! —grita Deidara, la reacción fue vista por Sasori y Kakuzu, el primero inmovilizándolo con marionetas y el segundo atrapando la mano donde tiene el jutsu preparado—. ¡Soltadme, dejadme que lo mate!

—Deidara, Hidan —dice Obito, ambos Akatsuki se callan—. Lider se está empezando a hartar de vuestras peleas, haya paz.

—Deberíamos hacer algo con el Jinchūriki del Ichibi, Sabaku no Gaara —dice Pain observando a Obito—. Su arena puede ser un problema para actuar sin que nadie nos descubra.

—Y del resto de infieles que pueblan este jodido lugar ya me encargaría yo.

—No se preocupe Pain, pronto estará toda la Academia militar en nuestro poder —dice Itachi mirándole—. Sasuke y su equipo Taka tienen vigilados a los de segundo año, e Hinata tiene vigilados a los de primero así que no hay problema de que ninguno de ellos sospeche sin que lo sepamos. El problema son los presidentes de tercer año. O eran —mira a Obito.

Temari abre los ojos de sorpresa. ¿Sasuke e Hinata eran cómplices? Mira a Obito, quien también estaba bastante sorprendido.

—¿Hyuga Hinata? —pregunta Obito—. Pero, ¿cómo es posible que os ayude...? —Itachi empieza a hablar.

—Desde la muerte de su madre Hinata había decidido ser más como su padre, pero al saber que su padre se enamoró de otra mujer a los pocos días del funeral, Hinata fue alejándose de los Hyuga, comportándose a veces con rebeldía. Y me encargué de que nos ayude en esto, me debe un favor del pasado.

—Itachi, en lo que se refiere a manipulación, sabes mucho.

—Sólo hago lo posible para cumplir nuestros planes, lo sabes bien.

—En cuanto al asunto de los presidentes... Temari no va a molestarnos, de eso me aseguraré —dice Obito con voz infantil—. Bien, ahora el asunto que nos interesa... Orochimaru.

—Mis espías en el Sonido me han dicho que hay gente suya aquí, pero no sabemos a quienes. Sabemos que Karin puede ser una de ellas, por lo que sé la está vigilando —dice Sasori.

—Bien, ¿y qué pasa con Anko?

—Anko estuvo de su lado pero la deshecharon pronto, puede que en el futuro podamos hacer que se una a nosotros con la promesa de que ella acabe con Orochimaru —dice Sasori.

Zetsu susurra algo. Nadie podría escucharlo, salvo aquellos con Sharinfan.

—"Tenemos una espía, a juzgar por su chakra es Sabaku no Temari, la presidenta del Comité estudiantil del tercer año"

—Queda levantada la sesión, Pain y Konan decidirán cuando es la próxima reunión.

—*Ya escuché suficiente* —piensa Temari alejándose. Había descubierto que Akatsuki, el peor grupo de criminales jamás conocido, se reunía allí, y que tenía gente con ellos. Se gira para irse y se encuentra con Obito mirandola.

—Así que escuchaste todo —dice Obito agarrando de las muñecas a Temari a gran velocidad, evitando que se moviese.

—No te saldrás con la tuya, Obito —dice Temari roja de ira—. Pronto iréis a por los Jinchūriki, lo sé porque es desde el principio vuestro objetivo. ¿Acaso lo vas a negar?

—Je —Obito ríe secamente—. Eso es cierto... Pero yo tengo un plan algo mejor que podría ayudarnos a todos.

—¿Mejor? —pregunta Temari hasta sentir los labios de Obito fundirse con los suyos. Un beso corto y que hizo sentir a Temari asco por recibir ese beso. Al instante Obito recibe un rodillazo en sus partes, retorciéndose de dolor y soltando a Temari.

—Maldición... Debí haber usado el Mangekyo Sharingan antes...

—Maldito —dice Temari sacando su abanico—. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

—Lo que pretendo es salvar al mundo de la violencia, ¿o no quieres eso, Temari? Con el Tsuki no me Keikaku, Gaara tendrá la vida que siempre quiso. Resucitaré a los muertos y cambiaré los corazones de la gente para que no alberguen oscuridad... Eso es lo que haré... Cambiar el destino de todos.

Temari mira con fiereza a Obito, viendo cómo estaba bastante convencido de sus palabras, cuando un hombre totalmente serio aparece cerca.

—¿Temari, Obito, se puede saber qué estáis haciendo por los pasillos? —pregunta ese hombre serio, con sus Sharingan mirando fijamente a ambos shinobi.

—No ocurre nada, Fugaku-sensei —dice Obito mostrando su característica sonrisa. Temari estuvo a punto de contar lo que Obito planeaba hacer... Pero algo en su nueva sonrisa la cautivaba, sin ella saberlo.

—Sólo fue un intercambio de opiniones que se me fue de las manos —dice Temari guardando el abanico y alejándose.

Al alejarse se toca los labios.

—Debo admitir que besar besa bien. Temari, ¿qué diablos dices?

El chico de pelo gris nuevamente estaba vigilante, observando cómo Temari empieza a alejarse. Sin mas que hacer, desaparece en humo.

OoooOoooO

Los días siguen pasando, Obito sigue fingiendo hasta a los Akatsuki. Nadie salvo Temari y Madara saben en realidad como es. Temari guardaba ese secreto, no sabia por qué pero... Pensaba que tal vez podría ayudarla a cambiar...

—*Temari eres idiota. Para su plan necesitan a los Bijū, es decir que Gaara será un objetivo. No, haré lo que sea para protegerle* —piensa Temari entrenando sus jutsus, cortando un árbol y rapidamente creando esferas de aire que atraviesan las dianas.

—¿Por qué no lo contaste?

La voz de Obito suena detrás de Temari, quien se gira a mirarle.

—Porque eres un manipulador. Por un lado eres el chico amable e infantil que conocí. Pero por otro, eres serio, y planeas conseguir a los Bijū. Es tu palabra contra la mía.

—Les voy a ahorrar sufrimiento a los Jinchūriki. Son odiados por todos, o sino... ¿Por qué Gaara está solo, sin nadie a su lado, recibiendo miradas de odio? Por el miedo de la gente, en vez de ver a un niño ven a un monstruo. ¿Es esa la vida que se le desea? —Temari se calla unos segundos

—La verdad...

—No, ¿cierto? Entonces ves que mi plan funciona... Aunque tal vez consiga algo que no mate a Gaara.

—¿Cómo?

—Para la resurrección del Jūbi no se necesitan completos a los Biju, solo lo suficiente de su Chakra. ¿Qué te parece este trato: la mitad del chakra del Ichibi, y luego no te molestaré en ese asunto?

—¿Estás... completamente seguro? —pregunta Temari, analizando cada una de las acciones del Uchiha.

—Completamente.

Obito sonrie hacia sus adentros: sabía que estarían floreciendo sentimientos de Temari hacia él, como comprobó ese día que se puso a hacer el infantil en la clase de Uchiha Mikoto para hacer reír a todos. Y con lo del beso del otro día había terminado de descubrir que podría manipularla. El chico de pelo gris los vigila desde lo lejos, sin que ninguno se de cuenta. Habla por un aparato en la oreja.

—Si Orochimaru-sama, están juntos... ¿Procedo al plan? —se calla unos segundos escuchando a Orochimaru—. De acuerdo —se aleja dejando a Obito y Temari hablar.

OoooOoooO

Pero para Obito todo se tuerce al día siguiente, cuando Obito es arrastrado por Temari con fuerza. Al entrar la enfermeria Obito ve a Gaara con graves heridas punzantes por todo el cuerpo, y Kankurō estaba a su lado sin que funcionase el aparato de respiración artificial. Temari se asegura de que no hay nadie y le mira furiosa.

—¡Me dijiste que con un poco de chakra bastaría, no tienes que intentar matarlo! ¡Ni a Kankurō!

—En todo el día no me he acercado a Gaara, y si muere antes de que obtengamos su chakra de Bijū no nos sirve —dice Obito observando a Gaara—. Alguien quiere matar a Gaara.

—¿Y por qué fiarme de ti? Puede que ya le quitases chakra y lo matases para que no moleste.

—¿Qué ganaría con ello? Nuestro trato nos beneficiaba a todos, pero alguien ha atacado a Garra y Kankuro, aparte de que no sabes cómo funciona el sacarle el Bijū, y sé que si le hubiese matado esto no haría falta hacerlo. Y sospecho... Que el cuarto Kazekage está metido en ello —dice Obito, Temari mira a Obito.

—Estás mintiendo, él nunca...

—Piénsalo... ¿Por qué os enviaron a Gaara, Kankurō y a ti a entrenar aquí? Querían al Bijū lejos de la aldea, para no molestar. Y Sasori me contó que hubo una reunión secreta en Suna. Según un espía de Sasori en Suna, planearon matar a Gaara en el pasado, y la reunión fue para planear otro. Que el arma no sea de Konoha y que el pueblo ha pedido la cabeza del "monstruo" son algunas de las declaraciones de los ancianos del consejo.

—Es imposible... Si incluso mataron a Kankurō...

—Debió estar en el momento y lugar equivocados, además de que así a Konoha se le caería el pelo, provocando una declaración de Guerra contra Konoha —dice Obito mirando a Kankurō. Es por estas cosas que odiaba al mundo y quería realizar el plan—. Claro que, hay una manera de que ambos salgamos beneficiados... Pero haz exactamente lo que te digo.

OoooOoooO

A las horas siguientes, todos los Akatsuki e incluso Taka, Sasuke e Hinata estaban en la reunión en su base secreta.

—¡Jodido líder, ¿ahora que coño quiere?!

—Hidan, no fui yo quien hizo la reunión, sino Tobi.

—Hola —dice Tobi saludando efusivamente.

—¿Qué derecho tienes a ser mejor que Líder? —pregunta Kisame mirando a Obito.

—Tobi pensó que en vez de todo al Ichibi, podríamos sellar gran parte de él en el Gedō Māzō.

Durante segundos la reunión reina por su silencio. Hasta que el artista de la arcilla explosiva habla.

—¿¡Te has vuelto loco, Tobi!? —grita Deidara mirando al enmascarado—. ¿¡Cómo que no sellar completamente al Ichibi jum!? ¡Ya nos has jodido con lo del intento de asesinato! ¡Todos lo sabemos, vigilarán mas a Gaara!

—Será un rival muy difícil en el futuro —dice Hinata mirando a Obito—. Es mejor acabar con su vida y que no sufra más —cruzando sus brazos bajo sus pechos.

—Es perfecto lo que digo —dice Obito apoyándose en la mesa—. Con sus venenos Sasori puede crear somníferos que sean inoloros y que vayan por el aire, Senpai y Tobi pueden llevarse a Gaara al Gedō Māzō, sellar gran parte del poder y dejarlo en la cama sin grandes dificultades. Nadie sabrá lo ocurrido.

—Para ocurrírsele a Tobi, es buena idea —dice Kisame.

—Vale, ¿y qué hacemos con los Sabaku? —pregunta Karin mirando a Pain—. No creo que nos dejen en paz.

—¡Sacrifiquémoslos a Jashin-sama!

—Últimamente el negocio de los esclavos está en auge... —dice Kakuzu con la mano en la barbilla, pensativo.

—Kubikiribōchō se encargaría de degollarlos —dice Suigetsu con una sonrisa, Sasuke simplemente mira a Obito.

—¿Qué es lo que realmente ocurrió en el ataque? Tengo la impresión de que sabes algo mas.

—Han matado a Kankurō y casi muere Gaara. Sospecho que el cuarto Kazekage tuvo que ver.

Un silencio inunda la reunión. Por una parte, el saber que aparte de Orochimaru, también debían encargarse del cuarto Kazekage. Por el otro, el cambio de voz a una más grave. Cosa que sorprende a todos, menos a Sasuke e Itachi, pues ellos se hacían una idea de quien se escondía tras esa máscara. Y tampoco a Zetsu, Pain y Konan les sorprendía eso.

—Ya veo... Eso podría ser cosa de Orochimaru también, escuché rumores de que Suna y el Sonido estaban aliados.

—¿Has conseguido que la Sabaku no esté en nuestro camino? —pregunta Sasuke cuando unos pasos llaman su atención.

—Míralo por ti mismo, Uchiha —dice Temari saliendo de entre las sombras.

—¿Cómo? —pregunta Kisame mirando a Pain—. ¿Cómo has conseguido...?

—Lo hice yo —dice Obito tranquilamente—. Le he contado lo que hay que hacer para ganar, y esta de acuerdo con ayudarnos, a cambio de que matemos al Kazekage.

—¿Estas hablando en serio?

—Mi hermano ha muerto, mi otro hermano está gravemente herido y mi padre fue quien ordenó eso. Pagará por mi mano lo que ha hecho.

—Bien, ahora pasemos a otro tema —dice Pain mirando a todos—. Descubrimos un laboratorio para producir súper-Shinobis de Mokuton, creemos que los crean para convertirlos en marionetas de su ejército.

OoooOoooO

Durante más dias, Temari aprovecha su puesto de Presidenta para vigilar a los alumnos mas sospechosos de querer ayudar al Yondaime Kazekage. Observa las notas de todos los Ninjas de Suna que asisten a la academia militar.

—*Deshechada Matsuri por su amor hacia Gaara... ¿Quizá Maki...? Puede, aunque Obito les ha investigado y si le decimos la conspiración para sacrificar a Pakura se unirá a nosotros... ¿Y Orochimaru? Es el mas probable, odia Konoha y la destruiría... ¿Aunque qué ganaría con matar a Gaara?* —sin frase cuenta de que cierto chico con gafas redondas observa a Temari.

—¿Ocurre algo, presidenta? —pregunta Kabuto mirando a Temari, quien se gira a mirarle.

—Oh, nada Kabuto —dice Temari. mirando a Kabuto—. Asuntos relacionados con las clases, y lo ocurrido con Gaara y Kankurō.

—Cogerán al culpable, ya veras. No se preocupe, estos tiempos difíciles al final no duran mucho.

—Gracias por tu apoyo, de verdad que lo necesitaba —dice Temari con una sonrisa, cuando se fija en la herida de su brazo—. ¿Y esa herida, Kabuto?

—Nada, una herida al tropezarme —dice Kabuto mirando la fina herida, y quitándole importancia—. Bueno, nos vemos en las clases presidenta —se aleja con una sonrisa de serpiente. Pero Temari tenía un mal presentimiento con él, pero ya luego investigaría.

OoooOoooO

Temari avanza a paso rápido y con el rostro lleno de ira, avanzando por el campo de entrenamiento y recordando lo ocurrido hace escasos minutos.

[u]Flashback[/u]

—¡Temari! —grita la voz de Kiba, junto con un ladrido de su perro Akamaru, detrás de Temari quien se gira a verlo.

—Hola Kiba —dice Temari observando al Inuzuka—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—He analizado las marionetas de Kankurō, Temari —dice Kiba.

—¿Cómo? Kiba, no tenias...

—Si tenía, normalmente no hay un asunto que me huela mal, pero este si. He encontrado un trozo de tela en el puño de una de las marionetas, aunque debió de ser una breve pelea fue suficiente para romper la ropa de quien lo mató. Y cuando Akamaru lo olió, se acercó a una persona... Y la siguió... Su nombre es...

[u]Fin Flashback[/u]

—Sé que eres tú, Kabuto —dice Temari apretando los puños de ira, nada mas llegar a estar detrás del shinobi—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Kabuto se gira y la mira.

—Vamos vamos Temari, eran simplemente pequeños asuntos para nuestro beneficio. Aunque no te preocupes, Jonin de Suna os salvarán antes de acabar con todos los de Konoha que hay en la Academia. Bueno... No les va a gustar saber que una ninja suya está con Akatsuki.

Temari se tensa ante lo dicho por Kabuto. Ignoraba cómo pudo enterarse, aunque quizá se valió de jutsus desconocidos para ello.

—Hablaré con los sensei —dice Kabuto con la sonrisa de serpiente—. Obito y su Akatsuki deben ser detenidos ahora, pero tranquila, no diré nada de ti... Ya que ellos te hacen creer que lo hacen por tus hermanos —se da la vuelta para marcharse, pero un enorme vendaval lo arrastra por el escenario del campo de entrenamiento.

—No dirás nada, Kabuto —dice Temari con su abanico preparado—. No lo harás... Dije que me vengaría, y lo haré, Yakushi Kabuto.

—Oh, ¿así que te digo que no voy a hacerte nada y vas y me atacas? Muy mal de tu parte —dice Kabuto mientras se levanta y saca sus bisturíes de Chakra—. Ahora vas a convertirte en un nuevo sujeto de experimentos para Orochimaru-sama.

OoooOoooO

La pelea se ha vuelto intensa: cortes de viento, bisturíes de chakra de un lado a otro... Kabuto se sorprende al ver que ella estaba ganando. Durante minutos el escenario muestra el caos y la furia de los ataques de Temari, liberando en cada uno su furia contra el asesino de Kankurō.

Un paso en falso fue su final. Kabuto se movió hacia la derecha pero Temari había analizado los movimientos de su oponente, y lanza una bola de aire a la derecha, acertándole en el estomago y llenándolo de cortes. Luego realiza un gesto con el abanico y surge un poderoso tornado que se lleva a Kabuto, hasta dejarlo caer con fuerza al suelo.

Temari mira el cadaver de Kabuto, todo lleno de sangre y cortes por su Katamawari no jutsu, mientras guarda el abanico.

—Finalmente lo hiciste, acabaste con Kabuto —dice Obito apareciendo por un agujero negro. Temari mira a esos Sharingan que la han cautivado hace días.

—No podía dejar que nada te ocurriese, Obito —dice Temari acercándose a Obito, con una sonrisa en la cara—. Eso significa, que ya que tengo las manos manchadas de sangre, ya no tengo nada que hacer salvo ayudarte en tu plan.

—Así es —dice Obito, besando a Temari. Temari cierra los ojos y acaricia el cabello del Uchiha. Durante unos segundos se siguen besando y se separan mirándose a los ojos.

—Besas muy bien.

—Tu también —dice Obito cuando Pain y Konan aparecen junto a Obito y Temari.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —pregunta Pain mirando el lugar.

—Kabuto nos ha descubierto y tuve que acabar con su vida —dice Temari sonriendo—. Espero que consigamos rápido todos nuestros objetivos.

Obito encerró el cuerpo de Kabuto en el Kamui, y Pain limpio la sangre originada en la pelea con su Camino Deva, eliminando toda prueba de su muerte, y Madara se encargaría de falsificar una nota para que crean que se fue por asuntos urgentes. Akatsuki ha eliminado a traición a Karin, pues ella estaba en el asunto de la muerte de Kankurō y la posterior muerte de Gaara aprovechando que Kabuto usó un Henge para crear una coartada. Haciéndolo parecer suicidios bien planificados, habían creado el crimen perfecto para ocultar sus fechorías.

Tres meses después de ese momento, Temari observa el paisaje desde el punto más alto de la Academia militar en dirección a Suna, sus ropas ahora consistían en la capa Akatsuki que tapa su cuerpo entero. Obito está a su lado, y mirando también el paisaje.

—Un día, todos vivirán felices gracias a nosotros. Escribiremos nuestra historia para que siempre perdure y jamás sea olvidada —una nube de humo se forma revelando a una hermosa ojiperla con el traje Akatsuki, a diferencia de los demás lo tenía abierto revelando más su busto.

—Ya estamos todos preparados para la ocasión —dice Hinata mirando a la pareja—. ¿Objetivo?

—Suna —dice Temari sonriendo—. Acabaremos con la vida del Kazekage, vengaría a Kankuro y Gaara —recordando cómo hace dos meses le dijeron que Gaara no consiguió sobrevivir.

—En ese caso ya sabéis las condiciones: Hidan quiere masacrar a todos los que pueda, Kakuzu quiere el contenido de las arcas de la aldea y Sasori el cuerpo del Kazekage. Y recordad: cuando vayamos a Konoha dejadme a Hiashi a mi, quiero matarlo personalmente.

—Bien, todo eso tendréis —dice Temari mirando a Hinata, quien desaparece en humo con una sonrisa.

—Ir contra la aldea que una vez amaste es una gran decisión...

—Es necesario para la venganza, el Yondaime Kazekage debe morir y lo mismo con todos aquellos que se alegraron de la noticia de la muerte de Gaara. Obito, juntos podremos acabar con toda esa maldad y meter al mundo en una perpetua ilusión que cumpla sus deseos. Es lo único que se puede hacer por el mundo.

Sabaku no Temari, apodada ahora Abanico Sangriento. Uchiha Obito, apodado el Shinigami. Juntos, miran al horizonte sabiendo que les esperaría un largo camino para realizar el Tsuki no me.

A cualquier precio lo harían, aunque tengan que pasar por los Kages.

Pero esa es otra historia que tal vez nunca salga a la luz.

* * *

><p><strong>La Hinata que veis es la Hinata RTN, por si os ha salido alguna duda de su comportamiento.<strong>


End file.
